The Son of the Suns
by Leonhart20
Summary: Two prophecies were made one to the Jedi’s and one to the Sith. The Chosen one of the Jedi who would bring balance to the force and the Sith’ari the coming of a perfect being, One created by the will of the Force and one created Darth Plagueis.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Don't look back… before you go. Eyes forward. Choices to make. Dreams to realize. Don't look back before you go. Know the truth. Learn to let go. Don't look back before you go, before you leave… me._

-Planet Draco-

Saphira Sun Kain II had just given birth to her first child a miracle child considering that she was still a virgin, she considered that the child was a gift from the gods. She suddenly felt another presence she turned around to see a small humanoid creature. "Who are you and what are you doing in my hospital room. "Come to see the little one, I did." Yoda told her "And why would you want to see my son?" She asked not really wanting to let the small creature near her child. "Test him, I will. Strong in the Force, he may be." Yoda said. "So you're a Jedi." It wasn't a question but rather a fact. "Grandmaster Jedi Yoda, I am." He told her. "Saphira Sun Kain II." She replied

She debated with herself whether or not she should let him test her son. After debating she finally nodded her agreement to let her son be tested. Yoda took a small blood sample and tested it; he was amazed by what the readout reported his midi-chlorian count was off the charts reading out at 80,000. "Trained he must be." Yoda told her she nodded forlornly. "Father is there?" Yoda continued and the woman shook her head. "There was no father." She told him truthfully surprising the elder Jedi. "Will of the Force it is." He said. "Master Jedi my planet is at war he will need to be taken away and protected." She told him. "Come with us will you?" Yoda asked and the woman shook her head again.

"No it's my fate to be with my people. I fear he will be the last of our kind by the end of the war, he must live." Yoda nodded solemnly as the woman handed over her child to Yoda. "His name is Seraphim Bahamut Kain he is the crown Prince of the mighty Dragonians." She continued as the child started to stir and let out a wail.

"Whaaaawhaaaaaa." He let out a cry as if sensing he would never see his mother again. "Go now I must. Train him I will. Protect him I will." Yoda told her as looked into the child's silver-green eyes.

As he boarded his vessel and left the planet the, hospital was soon bombed by the Trandoshans who were angry at the Dragonians for siding with the Wookies. The whole planet was razed the only survivors were in another system or on Kashyyyk.

* * *

-Coruscant-

As Yoda exited the ship with the bundle in his arms he was, greeted by two Wookies Jedi Master Tyvokka, and Senator Yarua. They greeted Yoda and proceeded to tell him about what happened to the Dragonians. But Yoda already knew he felt the pain of the people on planet Draco. Yoda looked down at the little child in his arms see his gaze Tyvokka asked. "And who is this Master Yoda a new Youngling?"

"Prince Seraph Kain this is, my new Padawan he will be." As soon as the word left Yoda's mouth the two Wookies kneeled down bowing to show respect to the little prince even though he was sleeping. "Kneeling why are you?" Yoda asked, "Sorry Master but the planet Kashyyyk owe the royal family a life dept the Dragonians have always been our friend and ally. Especially my family his grandfather Shade Kain personally saved my family we owe him and his family a personal life dept." Tyvokka explained to Yoda.

"And Yarua here is the liaison to the Dragonian King and also their representation in the senate." He continued "Hmmm, Help protect him will you?" Yoda asked, both Tyvokka and Yarua nodded "King Grakchawwaa will want to know about the survival of the young Prince. He was best friends with Seiryu, Seraphs grandfather." Tyvokka said, and Yoda nodded. "Keep him safe we will, tell him. Destiny he has. Chosen One he is."


	2. Chapter 1 Crash landing

Chapter 1: Crash landing

"Permit you to leave I do not." Said Yoda as he hobbled after Jedi Master Seraph Kain youngest member on the Jedi council, and one Yoda believes to be the chosen one the one who will bring balance to the force. "I cant stay here any longer master I am unwanted, the only people who believe in me are Master Nu, Knight Aayla, young Kenobi, Master Windu and yourself, the others do not, even though I'm on the council, yes I'm only 13 but you guys believe that I had all the qualifications its because of you five that I stayed on this long." Seraph said "I'm sorry to have disapointed you master, you were the closest thing I had to a father but I must leave, please understand." Seraph continued sincerely.

"Disapoint me, you did not. Permit you to leave I do. May the Force be with you, my padawan." Yoda said understanding where Kain was coming from "May the Force be with you too Master. I'll never forget what you taught me." Seraph said as he turned to walk away "Say goodbye to him did you? Like a brother to him you are." Yoda told him "I know… but I can't face him not now." Seraph said not facing Yoda as he walked away. Yoda just stood there as he watched the teenager that he raised in the ways of the Force since the he was four walk away he could feel the boys pain, at wanting to be excepted the boy was a Dragonian he was teased in his classes and shunned everywhere else. Yoda lowered his head and hobbled to his chambers as the Lost Nineteen just became the Lost Twenty.

* * *

-Two days later-

Yoda was carrying the completed bronze bust of the newest member of the now Lost Twenty. As he hobbled towards the Jedi Archives accompained by Mace Windu to where the Lost Nineteen's bust were located both wearing forlorn faces as they heard a familiar voice. "Come to pay your respects to Dooku today Master Jedi's." said the voice of Jocasta Nu as she approached them. "I'm afraid were hear to add one." Mace said as Jocasta gasped as she looked at the bust Yoda levitated the bust to its post. "No say it isn't so." Jocasta sobbed as she turned to Mace "Why, why did he leave." She asked as she stared at the bust of the young boy who had visted offten the boy she saw as a son. "A great apprentice I lost, to ignoance I did." Yoda said when he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force as he dropped his cane grabbed his chest as if in pain "What is it?" Maced asked **"**Pain, suffering, death I feel. Something terrible has happened. Now one with the Force, young Kain is." Yoda said as he bowed his head in mournful silence as he remembered his old padawan as silent tears fell. "To my chamber I go, to meditate on this I will." It was barely a whisper as Yoda turned to walk away Josacta and Mace could only watch as Yoda hobbled away as they too lowered their heads.

* * *

-Moments Ago-

"Well R-9 theres are new home my friend the planet Naboo." Seraph told R-9 unit. The R-9 unit gave out some loud beeps and whistles warning him that something was coming at them. "What are you talking about I don't see anythi… never mind their they are R-9 initiate evasive manuvers." He told R-9 as one of the attacking ships came into view. "Oh force, it's a Trandoshan starfighter." He said as the starfighters opened fire, so far he was able to evade the laser cannons that were being fired at him but he wasn't able to evade the heat sensored torpedo's as they blew the wings off his ship as he was caught in Naboo gravitational pull knocking him unconscious. "Planetary impact in 4 eject… 3 eject… 2 eject… 1." The computer counted down as the ship crashed.

-Planet Naboo-

The Naberrie family were just about to settle down for dinner when they suddenly heard an explosion Ruwee Naberrie rushed out and saw what remained of a space cruiser but to his horror in the cockpit of the cruise he saw a bloody arm a young boy he approached the wreckage to pull the boy out as he did he heard the boy moan. "By the goddess Shiraya." Ruwee said as he picked up the boy and rushed him inside the house. Jobal Thule Naberrie saw her husband heading toward the house carrying a boy that looked half dead "Girls go to your room right now." She said in a tone that left no room for discussion as the girls headed up to their rooms just as Ruwee barged in "Call a healer." He said as he quickly started applying bacta salve on the boy as his wife called for a healer. Not long after Jobal called the healer he arrrived and quickly went to work on the young boy healing all the major injuries.

As the Healer was working on the boy Ruwee was searching through the wrekage as he did he came upon a ring and as soon as he touched it, it activated the hologram it showed the boy, a Korun male, an elderly human female and anoher male of a species he couldn't identify. Ruwee couldn't help but smile as he looked at the boy he was holding on to the woman as if she was his life line and everyone in the hologram was smiling. He also noticed that they all had some type of weapon on them making him wondered if the boy was kidnapped. After some more searching he found two travel bags he took the bags and the ring and brought them inside while not noticing something drop from the bag. But it dint go unnoticed by the young sister named Padme as she climbed down the makeshift ladder to retreive the fallen object.

* * *

-Funeral Service for Seraph-

"All life fears death from birth. Life fears death, but lives only to die. It first starts with anxiety. Anxiety then becomes fear. Fear then leads to anger... anger will then lead to hate... and finally hate leads to suffering...Those were the words of Jedi Master Seraph Kain." Jocasta Nu said as she started the eulogy. "Today we acknowledge… a really terrible loss. Seraph Kain was, as you all know, exceptionally hard working in learning the ways of the force, infinitely intelligent, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. The Council did not want us to do this. But not to do so I feel would be an insult to his memory. He had one simple wish: 'Remember me'. That was his hope to just be acknowledged and loved. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us, that while we may come from different planets and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of his passing, the bonds of Master and Padawan will be more important than ever. The People and the Friends we have lost...that have faded into the Force...Never forget them. I realize now we each share a precious gift. We are, all of us, privileged to live a life that has been touched by Seraph Kain. The Jedi Master possessed many extraordinary gifts, and he shared them with us freely. But none of these gifts were more remarkable than his ability to discern what needed to be done, and his unfailing courage in doing it, whatever the personal cost. Let us all strive to accept his gift, and pass it along, as an ongoing tribute to Seraphim Bahamut Kain of Draco, the Prince of the Dragons. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a Jedi who was kind, and honest, and brave, and true. Right to the very end." Jocasta finished as she looked over the people who came to the funeral in the small crowd of people she spotted Yoda, Mace, the younglings from the Bear Clan who all adored Seraph, his former Padawan Aayla Secura, young Obi-Wan Kenobi with his master Qui-Gon Jinn, Senator Yarua, Chewbacca and King Grakchawwaa representing the Wookies all three being very upset at the loss of Seraph, Count Dooku, Sifo-Dyas, Rahm Kota and few others attended the funeral. They all looked like they were deep in thought.

-Aayla's flashback-

Seraph entered the room as Yoda lightly tapped his walking stick on the ground "Younglings, younglings, a visitor we have. Knight Kain meet the new mighty bear clan." Yoda said as Seraph entered "Hello younglings." He said "Hello Knight Kain." The younglings said in unison "Sorry to interrupt but I'm here on business today Master Yoda." He said "Business you say? A Padawan you are looking for." Yoda said and Seraph nodded.

"I have been watching this class for some time Master and the one I have chosen is Aayla Secura as my padawan." Seraph said as Aayla smiled and came over and walked by her new Masters side as he walked out of the room. "I've read and heard all about you on the Holonet." She said as they started walking toward one of the meditation rooms. "They say you don't fear death." She said as she remembered what the Holonet said. "That's because there is no death, there is only the force." He told her as they entered an empty meditation room and sat facing eachother. "Before we begin I must say that death is the easiest thing in the world, it's life that's hard to live." He said "I… don't understand master." She said confused "Don't take life too seriously Aayla; nobody ever makes it out alive." He said before they began meditating.

-flashback end-

Aayla looked at the night sky as she thought she heard her masters voice. '_The force will be with you… Always._' The wind whispered "Master?" She whispered as tears fell.

-Obi-Wan's flashback-

"Obi-Wan I want you to hold on to this for me okay." Seraph said it was a week before Seraph left and he had just handed Obi-Wan a lightsaber for safe keeping. "Master Kain I cannot except this." He said "Hold on to it for me until you believe that I have re-earned it." Seraph said as he walked away.

-Flashback end-

Obi-Wan clutched the lightsaber tightly in his hands "I will use your lightsaber Master Kain to honor you." Obi-Wan whispered.

-Windu's Flashback-

"Master Windu, Master Windu!" Seraph Kain yelled while running trying to catch up to Mace Windu. "Padawan Kain you know that there is no running in the hall." Mace said in a stern voice trying to repremand the young padawan but failed as he was soon smiling at the sight of the poor boy. "Sorry Master Windu." He said trying to catch his breath "But I was wondering if you would teach me Form VII: Vaapad." He continued. The smile vanished from Mace's face as he spoke. "Vaapad is as aggressive and powerful as its namesake, but its power comes at great risk: immersion in Vaapad opens the gates that restrain one's inner darkness. To use Vaapad, a Jedi must allow himself to enjoy the fight; he must give himself over to the thrill of battle. The rush of winning. Vaapad is a path that leads through the penumbra of the dark side." He said. "I'm not afraid Master Windu. I will not let you down." Seraph said giving a little salute. "Then we shall begin you training immediately, come Padawan Kain." Mace said as he headed toward the training rooms with Seraph hot on his heels.

-Flashback end-

Mace blinked away the tears that threatened to spill as he whispered. "You truly were a master of the force the dark side never touched you."

-Jocasta's Flashback-

Jocasta Nu was walking toward the Jedi Archives when she heard someone singing whoever it was had a beautiful voice as if it was granted by the Force itself she soon found a young padawan singing by one of the columns of the Four Masters the boy had short silver hair and a long padawan braid. He soon started singing a song she never heard before and upon closer inspection she realized that he was Seraph Kain Master Yoda's Padawan.

"Out of the mist of Jedi history. He'll come again. Sailing on a ship across the sea. To a wounded Nation. Signs of a savior. Like fire on the water. It's what we prayed for, One of our own. Just wait, though wide he may roam. Always the Chosen One comes home. He goes where no one has gone. But always, the Chosen One comes home. Deep in the heart of darkness sparks. A dream of lies. Surrounded by hopelessness. He finds the will to fight. There's no surrender. Always remember. It doesn't end here. We're not alone. Just wait, though wide he may roam. Always the Chosen One comes home. He goes where no one has gone. But always, the Chosen One comes home. And he will come back on the crimson tide, Dead or alive. And even though we know the bridge has burned. He will return; He will bring balance to the force. Just wait, though wide he may roam, always, the Chosen One comes home. He knows of places unknown. But always, the Chosen One comes home. Someday they'll carve in stone "The Chosen One comes home" He goes and comes back alone. But always the Chosen One comes home. Just wait, though wide he may roam. Always, the Chosen One comes home." As soon as he finished singing the song he heard clapping.

"Padawan Kain where did you learn that beautiful song?" she asked intriged by the song. Seraph just shrugged "The Force tells me to sing it I don't even know how or where I learned it Master Nu." He told her.

-Flashback ends-

Jocasta Nu had tears in eyes but she wouldn't let them fall she would do that when she was in her room where she would weep for the boy in private.

-Yoda's flashback-

"I've been having weird dreams master, well actually they were more like premonitions." Seraph told the wise old Master.

"Premonitions? Premonitions hmmm. These visions you have..." Yoda asked wondering the extent of the dreams. "They are of pain, suffering. And even death." He stated. "Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoda asked, "I believe that it is someone I know but it's someone I don't know yet." He said truthfully.

"Close to you?" Yoda asked, "Yes. The way she called out to me it seemed like we are close." Was his reply "Careful you must be when sensing the future Seraph. The fear of loss is a path to the dark side." Yoda told him "But I love life should I not try to prevent these visions from coming true, Master Yoda?" He asked in confusion. "Impossible to tell you. Always in motion is the future. Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed that is." Yoda explained to him.

"What must I do, Master Yoda?" He asked, "Train yourself to let go... of everything you fear to lose." Yoda told him as Seraph nodded and left.

-Week later-

"Found your answer have you." Yoda said sitting in a meditative position.

"I do not fear death. For death is always by our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light. But, if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into the Force. When I die I will be reunited with the Force." Seraph said eyes closed sitting in a meditative position. "Wise beyond years you are." Yoda said nodding his head.

-Flashback end-

"Protect you, I promissed, falied I have. One with the Force, you are… my padawan." Yoda said he looked up at the night sky and for a split second he thought he saw his padawan smiling at him.

The Wokkies were openly crying at the loss of the last member of the Royal Kain family saddened by his death when they return to Kashyyyk they would hold their own ceromony in honor of the Prince.

* * *

-2 years later-

Obi-Wan and his Master Qui-Gon were standing in the Council room awaiting their new mission. "Chancellor Valorum has requested that the Jedi be Ambassadors for the planet Naboo and negotiate a peaceful resolve to the blockade." Mace Windu explained.


	3. Chapter 2 Invasion

Chapter two Invasion

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan said as he turned to Qui-Gon. "I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon replied.

"It's not about the mission, Master, it's something... elsewhere... elusive." Obi-Wan said as he got a far off look in his eyes. "Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Qui-Gon softly chided him.

"But Master Yoda and Seraph say I should always be mindful of the future..." Obi-Wan told him remembering his old friend. " ...But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon explained. "Yes, Master... how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi asked.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

* * *

In the throne room wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, Queen Amidala sits, surrounded by the Governing bodies of the Planet Naboo, and her five handmaidens Eirtae, Yane, Rabe, Sache, and Sabe as the hologram of Nute Gunray the Viceroy of the Trade Federation appeared.

"Again you come before me, your highness. The Federation is pleased." Gunray said.

"You will not be so pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy...Your trade blockade of our planet has ended." She said with authority showing why she was chosen Queen in the first place. She misses the smirk on Nute's face but it didn't escape the notice of the hidden body who was standing by the Queen he was hiding in plain sight and yet no one knew he was their except the Queen.

"I was not aware of such a failure." He said believing they have the upper hand at the moment. "I have word that the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement." She said still using a voice of authority. "I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken." He said surprising the Queen as both she and the hidden person study him carefully.

"Beware, Viceroy.... the Federation is going too far this time." She said she would let this blockade continue on her planet. "Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much." He said smirking on the inside. "We will see." She said menacingly as she turns off the hologram.

As soon as the hologram turned off a boy about 15 years of age appeared right by the Queen as she turned her head towards him. "There up to something I feel it in the force." He said as Sio Bibble turned to him too. "What do you believe they will do Seraph?" Bibble asked, "Most likely they will cut off of communications. I still think you should have let me go and deal with them your majesty." He said. "You know why I can't send you Seraph I… we need you here we all trust in your wisdom." She said catching herself.

"_I need you here by me Seraph I don't know what I would do with out you here by my side._" She thought.

"We need to contact Senator Palpatine." Bibble said. "I don't trust that man he remind me of a snake but none the less we need to tell him what has happened." He said hiding once again as Bibble nodded and went to work on contacting the senator right away, as soon as Palpatine appeared on the Hologram Queen Amidala told him what she was told.

"...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor... his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the... get... negotiate..." the hologram of Palpatine starts flickering, sputters and fades away. "Senator Palpatine?!?" Queen Amidala said confused as to what was happening and turns to Panaka looking for answers. "What's happening?" She asked as Seraph came out of hiding as Panaka turned to his Sergeant. "Check the transmission generators..." He told the sergeant.

"A malfunction?" Bibble asked "No something more menacing then that." Seraph said as he headed towards a window rubbing his ears as he kept hearing a humming noise. "It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Panaka told her.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing..." Bibble started but was cut off as Seraph spoke up "Invasion." Seraph said as he realized what the humming sound was.

"Don't jump to conclusions. The Federation would not dare go that far." Amidala said as she looked to see what Seraph was doing. "The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Panaka said.

"No it's an invasion." Seraph said. "How sure are you Seraph?" Bibble asked waiting for a reply "Very." He replied sadly. "We must continue to rely on negotiation." The Queen said trying to take the diplomatic approach to the situation. "Negotiation? We've lost all communications!... and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors?" Bibble said franticly at the possibility of going to war.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against the battle-hardened Federation army." Panaka said "And I can't fight a whole war on my own. I can maybe take out three to four battalions before I myself am gunned down." Seraph said. "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." The Queen said only to be interrupted "I don't think you will have to, they already took the liberty of doing that for you." Seraph said, using force sight he could see the Droid Tanks coming miles away from the city.

"Well if you'll excuse me I'll be going your Highness, gentlemen, ladies, and governors." Seraph said heading for the door. "Seraph where are you going?" Bibble said raising form his seat. "I need to retrieve my stuff before the droids arrive don't worry you'll be alright." He said as Bibble brighten up "So you have a plan then?" Bibble said hopeful as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Yes… you get taken away by the droids." He said with a straight face as everyone except Panaka and the Queen donned a look of disappointed that their strongest warrior was abandoning them. Suddenly the Queen stood up as did her handmaidens as they too walked out of the room using the same door that Seraph used moments ago. They walked down the corridor and stopped by a window looking over Theed.

* * *

As Seraph entered his room he went straight to his closet. He pulled out about four bags two of which were his personal belongings, one was filled with clothes and the other held his lightsabers that he made overtime he put those aside for now as he looked through another bag. In it was clothes made for a woman, he always carried an extra bag for the Queen in case they needed a quick escape.

The next bag he looked through was filled with blasters he put that one next to his bags. He walked back to the closet pulled out a trunk in it was a silver suit of armor that closely resembled the Mandalorian armor minus the helmet, it was made from Mandalorian ironamaterial that is nearly indestructible even to lightsabers, and it was surprisingly light.

He used a force techinque called the Art of the Small and shrunk the trunk and packed it away he then opened his bag of lightsabers he took out his main saber which was called a greatsaber do to the fact that it was longer then a regular saber and he modified it so it could carry more then three saber crystals. He cliped his lightsaber on his belt as he shrunk his bag and put it in his pocket as he left the room. The Queen looked at Seraph as he came and stood by her.

"So what is the real plan?" She asked knowing that Seraph had about a hundred ways of getting them out of this mess.

"Just like I said, you get taken away by the droids." He told her for once in all the time she knew him he surprised her, her handmaidens were about ready to faint, the handmaidens looked up to the older male as a brother and he was ditching them. "I can't fight all the droids but while they take you to a camp I will take out the droids that will be escorting you." He said seeing the girls visibly relax. "What do I need to do?" she asked

"Change your outfit into that of a handmaiden, Padme, but of course you already knew that didn't you." he said as Padme nodded. "Sabe is going to be my decoy." She told him.

"You can use my room to change." He said handing her the bag with her stuff in it. "This bag has your extra handmaiden outfit in it and your makeup." He told her, she took the bag before she and Sabe entered his room to change. When they came out they notice that Seraph was looking over the horizon. "What's with the other bag?" She asked, "I'm going to put some weapons in the throne room for you." He said as he headed back toward the throne room.

* * *

As they entered everyone stood up at the entrance of the Queen. Sabe disguised as the Queen took her seat on the throne while Padme disguised as a handmaiden took her seat near the throne while Seraph was hiding the weapons. "Do you have a plan of escape your majesty?" Sio Bibble asked no one had realized that the handmaiden and the real Queen had traded places. "We are going with Seraph's plan." The fake Queen said.

"But your Majesty…" Bibble started but was cut off by Sabe. "I have faith in him Governor Bibble as should we all." Sabe said as she looked around the room seeing everyone nod when she landed on Padme she too nodded. "You honor me your Highness." Seraph said as he knelt down having finished hiding the weapons a few seconds ago. "If I may your Majesty I would like to speak to one of your handmaidens for a moment?" He asked, "Padme go with him." The fake Queen told her.

As they exited the room Seraph turned towards Padme. "There are two ELG-3A blaster pistols hidden in the right arm of the throne okay." He told her and she nodded. "Is that all?"she asked not looking at him. "Here take this." He said handeing her his hologram ring. "I-I cant take this." She said. "I'll come back for it. Contact me through our mind link when they have you okay." He said as he truned to walk away to get his plan in motion but was stopped by Padme's hand as he turned to face her he was suddenly met with a pair of lips on his own but before he could kiss back she pulled away. "Come back… for me." She said he could only nod he then looked out the window and noticed that the droid army was getting closer.

"Tell them not to fight." He told her and she nodded in recogintion. He turned to walk away when he suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar pressence. "Obi-Wan." He whispered luckly for him Padme was already heading back toward the Throne room and didn't hear him as he started walking again.

When he got out side he noticed that the Droid army had entered the city as he look for a place to hide.

* * *

-Hour's later-

Twenty Droids surrounded Queen Amidala, Sio Bibble, the five handmaidens Eirtae, Yane, Padme, Rabe, Sache Captain Panaka, and four Guards and held them at gunpoint as Nute and Rune stood in the middle of the Throne room. "…how will you explain this invasion to the Senate?" Bibble asked. "The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate." Nute answered smugly as he thought he had won. "I will sign no treaty Vicroy." The Queen said with authority in her voice. "Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. Commander." He said as the OOM-9 stepped forward. "Process them." He continued. "Yes, sir!" the OOM-9 unit said as he turned to his sergeant. "Take them to Camp Four." The Commander said as the Sergeant nodded as he marched the group out of the throne room.

* * *

-Palace Plaza-

As they were led out of the palace by ten battle Droids. They noticed that the plaza was filled with tanks and Battle Droids, which they pass on their way to the detention camp. Padme used this time to contact Seraph. "Seraph were in the plaza are you near?" she asked through their mind link as she received her answer when a hooded figure stood in their way.

While unaware to them, except for Seraph, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Jar Jar were sneaking across on a walkway above the plaza, as they were about to jump down and save the Queen from the Droids when they noticed the hooded figure standing in the way.

As one of the battle droids approached to apprehend the figure in one fluid motion the figure swiftly cut the Droid in half, "_One down nine to go._" He thought as he jumped in between two droids and used force push to send them colliding into other Droids destroying them, three more closed on him as he as he spun and beheaded them with a flick of his wrist, and in the blink of an eye appeared behind the last two cutting one down the middle and impaling the last in the chest the group looked at Seraph in amazement while Padme looked relieved that he was alright.

"Grab their weapons." Panaka ordered the Guards. "Miss me Governor Bibble? Let's move." Seraph said as Bibble looked relieved.

* * *

While the hooded figure was dealing with the Droids Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were having a discussion. "Master who is that man he wields that lightsaber as if he used it for years and it oddly looks just like one of Master Kain's?" Obi-Wan asked he never really got over Seraph's death and he wanted to know where that man got that saber.

"I don't know Obi-Wan but I think we should find out." He said also wanting answers as to how this man came into possession of the lightsaber and where he found it.

"Let's move." They heard him say just as they were about to jump down they heard him scream "GET DOWN." Seraph shouted as he threw his lightsaber at the intruders luckily Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan got out of the way as they saw the lightsaber heading for them as soon as it returned to it's thrower the two Jedi jumped down to confront their attacker. The two of them attacked the figure quickly but he wasn't doing anything except block their attacks and doing a good job of it too until they were stopped by the sound of the Queen's voice.

"What is the meaning of this, why are you attacking my personal bodyguard?" The Queen asked the Jedi's, but the Jedi's just ignored her. "Who are you and where did get that lightsaber?" Qui-Gon questioned the man. "It's mine I made it." He said to Qui-Gon.

"That's a lie the man who owned that lightsaber died two years, and five moths ago." Qui-Gon said as everyone looked at Seraph and wondered about his story he had been an enigma since they meet him the handmaidens grew to see him as an older brother figure, the Governors saw him as a wise young man beyond his years that could come up with plans and help solve a problem before it got out of hand within seconds, Captain Panaka respected the man seeing as he would lay down his life for the Queen and he trusted his judgment even the people of Naboo respected him but the only one who truly knew his story was Padme and her family, seeing as how they found him.

"What are you talking about I never died." Seraph said as he lifted his hood making both Jedi go gap at the man who they believed died years ago was now standing right in front of them, it was Obi-Wan who snapped out of it first as he quickly hugged Seraph his brother in all but blood. "I never gave up on you Master Kain." Obi-Wan said still hugging Seraph.

"You can let me go now Obi-Wan." Seraph said with a small smile, "It's good to see you're still alive young Prince, Master Yoda, Nu, and Windu will be happy to hear of your survival including your former Padawan." Qui-Gon said smirking seeing everyone turn to Seraph to confirm it or deny the allegation.

"Prince what are you talking about the only Royalty here is the Queen of Naboo…" Bibble said as he was cut off by Seraph. "Actually he's right by birth I'm the heir to a throne, though none of you were supposed to find out like this." Seraph said looking in Padme's direction seeing her look at him with hurt in her eyes at not telling her, everyone looked at him wide eye. He was gonna say more but Qui-Gon beat him to it.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor." Qui-Gon said addressing the Queen. "Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Bibble said still shocked at what he just heard. "That's because Qui-Gon isn't known for his negotiation skills." Seraph said but Qui-Gon continued on. "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic." He continued as Captain Panaka stepped forward.

"They've knocked out all our communications." He told Qui-Gon. "Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked Captain Panaka. "In the main hanger. This way." They disappear down an alleyway making their way to the hangar.

When they reached the hangar doors Seraph opened the doors to reveal the destruction of about fifty battle droids as the group behind him stared slack jawed including the two Jedi's as they saw the destroyed droids everyone then turned their attention to Seraph. "What? I got bored waiting for the Droids to take you into custody." He told them as Qui-Gon spoke up

"Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." He said. "Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." She said honestly. "They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon told her. "They wouldn't dare." "They could try." Governor Bibble and Seraph said simultaneously.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka said adding his two cents. "The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon told her trying to make her see reason. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help." Bibble pleaded with the Queen.

The Queen turned to look at Padme and Seraph who were standing close together. "Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..." the Queen said. "I go where you go you know that." Seraph said showing no fear. "We are brave, Your Highness." Padme said. "If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon said. "Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." The Queen said as she turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor." She said sincerely. "Ric Olie is already on the ship." Seraph said.

As they head for the sleek chrome spacecraft. Sio Bibble, Yane and Sache stay behind. The handmaidens begin to cry. "Aw don't worry ladies you'll see my beautiful face again." Seraph said as Padme came up beside him and grabbed him by the ear and pulled him toward the spacecraft causing the girls to giggle as they left to find somewhere to hide. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Seraph whined.

After everyone has made it onto the ship Seraph accompanied the women to the Queens chamber. Alarms sounded as more Droids rushed into the hanger and fired as the ship started to take off. The sleek spacecraft sped away from the planet of Naboo and headed for the deadly Federation blockade.

* * *

Cockpit

"There's the blockade, hang on." Ric said; as the Naboo Spacecraft, was being bombarded by explosions, as they head even closer to the massive Federation battle ships. "The shield generator's been hit. Our deflector shields can't withstand this." Ric continued.

Alarm sounds fill the Queens chamber. "Seraph what's happening?" Padme asked as the cabin was being rocked "Our shields are down." He said as he tried to put up a force shield bubble as the girls started screaming when the cabin rocked again as they jumped and latched on to Seraph knocking him down in the process and making him lose concentration. "AHHHH… my achy… breaky… back." Seraph cried from under the pile of girls.

* * *

Cockpit

"Powers back! That little Droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum." Ric said as the lone blue Droid finished his repairs and went back into the ship. And the Naboo spacecraft raced away from the Federation battleship.

* * *

Queen's Chamber

The girls had finally gotten off of Seraph and as he stood up he noticed that the girls were glaring at him. "What? You jump on me, hurt my back and I get glared at something's wrong with that." He said as their glaring continued.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a prince Seraph? If that's your real name." The fake Queen said mocking the real Queens voice, "Do I really have to answer her?" he asked looking at Padme who just glared at him and crossed her arms. "You heard what I said." She told him.

Seraph heavily sighed slightly agitated. "My full name is Seraphim Bahamut Kain. I am the crown prince and heir to the Dragonian throne on planet Draco son of the virgin princess Saphira Sun Kain II. There now you know… anything else." He said glaring back at the girls causing them to flinch including Padme.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Asked one of the girls. "Because!" He shouted. "That place is a graveyard... and I'm all that's left." He whispered the last part as he headed out the door.

* * *

Cockpit

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant... the hyperdrive is leaking." Ric told Qui-Gon. "We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon said as he studied the star chart on a monitor. "Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there." Obi-Wan said.

"How can you be sure?" Panaka asked not liking theses two Jedi for doing his and Seraph's job. "Because… it's controlled by the Hutts." Seraph said now entering the cockpit and discussion.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..." Panaka started but was cut off by Seraph "If they discover they would have to go through me first Captain besides the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage." Seraph said, he knew that Panaka was, frustrated by all that was going on. "Can I speak to you for a minuet alone Seraph." Panaka asked. Seraph nodded as Panaka led him to the hallway near the Queens chamber.

"Seraph I've followed and trusted your leadership since I first met you but now I need to know if my trust is well placed." Panaka told him he wanted to be sure that if the Queens life was in danger that Seraph would take care of the problem. "She'll be fine, no one will harm her." Seraph said assuring Panaka that Padme would be all right.

* * *

In the Queens Chambers, Seraph, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka, and a little blue Droid were standing before Queen Amidala and her three handmaidens, Padme, Eirtae and Rabe.

"An extremely well put together little Droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives." Panaka said proudly. "It is to be commended...what is it's number?" Amidala asked. The blue droid let out a series of bleeps. As Captain Panaka leaned over and scraped some dirt off of the side of the Droid and read the number. "R2-D2, Your Highness." "Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!" The Queen called as Padme bowed before the Queen. "Clean this Droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude..." She told Padme then turned her attention back to Panaka. "Continue, Captain."

Captain Panaka looks nervously to Seraph as Qui-Gon speaks up. "Your Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, and then travel on to Coruscant." Qui-Gon told her.

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this but Seraph is backing them and I trust his judgment." Panaka said as Amidala and Padme exchange looks as Queen Amidala nods her acceptance.

"Very well. Commander Seraph is there anything you would like to add?" The Mock Queen asked. "As a matter of fact I do after this business with the blockade is over I shall be… resigning from my position of Commander of the Naboo forces." He said quickly, rushing out the door leaving a very shocked group of people as he headed for the cockpit.

Obi-Wan felt Seraph was upset, but whenever he tried to talk to him he brushed him off the last time this happened was the day before Seraph left the Order, so he decided that the handmaidens could probably shed some light on what's happening to his friend as the Queen probably wouldn't tell him.

Obi-Wan stumbled upon Padme who was in the Main Area, cleaning R2-D2, the brave little Astro Droid. "You handmaiden what did the Queen say to upset Master Kain?" he said in a tone that demanded that he be answered. "My name is Padme." She said haughtily "And to answer your question he lied to the Queen." She retorted. "He didn't lie he was trying to protect her." He told her. "Explain." She demanded sounding much like the Queen she is. "The less people who knew his lineage the better, those who do could be hunted, tortured, killed or worse for the information on his location. What exactly did Seraph say to the Queen?" Obi-Wan asked. "Why does it matter what he said?" Obi-Wan looked deep in thought before speaking.

"Seraph was teased and bullied a lot by younglings, Padawans, Jedi Knights, and even Jedi Masters when he was younger. They all believed that he was being given special treatment because of his heritage and it didn't help that Master Tyvokka and the Wookies always bowed to him…" he was cut off by Padme. "Why were they bowing to him he wasn't a Wookie King?" She asked.

"His great Grandfather helped out the Wookies during the Trandoshan-Wookie War and helped them defeat the Trandoshans, and ever since then the Wookies had a life dept to the Dragonian Royal family the life dept is still in effect through Seraph, they have protected him when he was an infant mainly it was Master Tyvokka and Senator Yarua who protected him. Seraph looks up to King Grakchawwaa as a second father figure second only after Master Yoda himself and Prince Rikummee as a brother he has a close Wookie friend named Chewbe or something like that." He told her.

"Why does he see this Master Yoda as a father?" She asked wanting to know more about Seraphs life. "It isnt my place to say. But ever since Tyvokka's death, Seraph has never been the same." He told her as he walked away leaving her with more question than answers.

* * *

Cockpit

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Captain Panaka and Seraph watched over Ric Olie's shoulder. As a large yellow planet appeared directly ahead.

"That's it. Tatooine." Obi-Wan said as the entered the atmosphere. "There's a settlement... a spaceport, it looks like." Ric stated. "Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract any attention." Qui-Gon ordered.

"No. Over there fly a little higher and hover." Seraph said as Olie did as he was told Qui-Gon was about to question him when he noticed that he wasn't there any more, suddenly red lights were flashing and the warning alarm went off. "Someone's opened the ramp." Olie said.

* * *

Corridor

Padme was on her way towards the cockpit to have a word with Seraph when the red lights and alarm sounded. On the way to find out what was going on she found Seraph near the open ramp. "Seraph what are you doing?" she asked afraid he would do something reckless. He gave no response but looked towards her voice; from where Padme was standing she could see that Seraph's once silver green eyes were now pure white. Seraph then turned his attention back towards the open ramp and stopped at the edge and muttered two words. "Hail and Kill." He then proceeded to throw himself off the ramp.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a long delay personal business had to come first.**

**Please read and review the more reviews I get the quicker I will type. **


End file.
